Kung Fu Birthday
by IceAgeFan
Summary: It's Po's birthday and everyone celebrates. But after constant reminders, Tigress forgets and goes about as if it was a normal day. Po, of course, gets upset and thinks she doesn't care about him anymore. Will she be able to get him back? Or will she lose him forever?


**A\N: Hey guys, got another Oneshot for you all. One of my longer ones. I want to thank all those people who reviewed the story or even read it. Your all awesome! :D Anyway, another special thanks god out to my friend ShadowTeenGirl. I was struggling ideas and this was one of the ideas she have me (along with Nightmares). Massive thanks Shadow, your a Star (I hope you all get that pun haha). Anyway, hope you all enjoy it :)**

**Note: This takes place just after KFP 2.**

**Story**

Panic...Fear...Disgrace...Shame...**Guilt**. These were the words running through Tigress' head just now. It was a very special day today and the reason was simple...It was Po's birthday. There was currently a small party being thrown for the Dragon warrior, as his friends...His family sat around him. The atmosphere was wonderful. So why is Tigress thinking stuff like that, you may wonder?. Well it was simple. The others had remembered his birthday...Even Shifu had remembered it. But her...No. She had forgotten about it. It doesn't sound bad, except for the fact that Po told her about it everyday on the build up to it. She was constantly reminded by the Panda to remember. But she didn't. She had forgotten about it. And the worst part was that he didn't know it. He was all excited, thinking his favourite member of the Furious Five got him something extra awesome. But she had got him nothing. She had actually forgot it was Po's birthday and went about her day as normal. When Viper spoke to her about it during training though, she suddenly remembered and that is when the guilt started. She felt horrible, because when it was her birthday Po didn't forget. In fact he threw her an enormous party. She really felt special and cared for on that particular day. But now, she was sitting at the kitchen table, watching Po open his presents. One more after this and she would have to explain that she didn't have one. She could only imagine how that would go down...Really bad, that's how.

"Oh awesome Vi, thanks" Said Po as he hugged his green reptilian friend. She smiled back sweetly, as always, before speaking to her best friend and comrade.

"No problem Po, I'm glad you like it" Said Viper as she smiled sweetly and kindly at him. She had gotten him a blue cloak that had a golden dragon on the back of it and was stitched in. It was a very nice present and secretly Tigress wished she could give Po one particular present...Her love. After a while Tigress had gotten use to Po and even started to like some of the things about him. She was more friendly to him and kinder. She was also quite protective of him. But one day, there was a bandit problem in the village and they had all went out to stop hem. But when Po was fighting the last one he was knocked to the ground by the bandit, before seeing the bandit to to being down his warhammer on an innocent civilian. Po jumped in front if the hammer and took the brunt of the force. The five defeated the bandit, but the damage to to had already been done. Po had to be carried in an unconscious state up to his room for the palace medics to check over him. In that moment when he jumped in from if the villager...Tigress fell in love with Po. She loved how devoted to the Valley he was. How devoted to the people he was. He took a hammer to his head for one of them. And how loyal he was to her and the rest of the Five, as well as Shifu. Always there to have their backs and make sure they were ok. She was worried for him, as she didn't know if he'd be ok or not. But he was and that's where they were today...A month later, on Po's birthday. Po then went to open Monkey's present as he smiled whilst unwrapping it.

"Man is this an awesome day!" Said Po, as the others smiled. Tigress smiled too, but only slightly. The guilt of her forgetting to get him a present was eating her away. Guilt and fear coursed through her mind, reminding her exactly what she did wrong. But she didn't let her hard exterior break. She had to be emotionless, fearless, hardcore. Monkey smiled and spoke to his best friend, as he hoped Po would like his present.

"I hope you like it Po" Said Monkey as he was still smiling. Hoping his friend would like it. Po finally got through the wrapping paper and smiled widely at the present. It was a wok, that had a emerald coloured Dragon on the handle.

"Oh man a new wok! Thanks buddy!" Said Po with excitement, as he hugged his primate friend. The story of how he needed a new wok was a funny one. He was one day cooking and had decided to try and show off, by adding Kung Fu moves to his cooking. Let's just say Tigress was lucky to be good at reacting to flying objects as she was. After it's unfortunate death (and small but tearful funeral, at least for Po) the Panda had felt a bit down without having the wok and Monkey knew he wanted one. So he saw this in the market a few days after and felt like he **had** to buy it...And he was glad he did. Monkey responded back to his Panda pal right away. Happy to have made him a happier Panda.

"No problem buddy, I knew you needed one" Said Monkey, as he smiled. Po smiled back and then looked at Tigress, as she was the only one who hadn't given him a present. Everyone else had.

Crane, a painting of Po with the Five.

Mantis, an acupuncture set.

Mr Ping, a new pair of nun-chucks, as Po's old pair had broken during training. Po had visited him earlier in the morning.

And finally Shifu, who had given Po a staff.

Tigress though...Had nothing to give...Oh damn.

"So Tigress, where's your present? I bet it's the most awesome present in the history of awesome presents!" Said Po as he threw his fists into the air in an excited manner. Everyone chuckled, as Tigress faked a smile. She then decided that she would just tell him outright. No point in hiding it, right?.

"I kinda em...Forgot about it Po...I had forgot it was your birthday today" Said Tigress, as she felt her heart throb and her stomach twist with emotions. She tried to block them away but there was no denying it...She was a horrible friend at that point. The look of pain and hurt portrayed in Po's eyes made Tigress' heart break. To see him broken like that...Was difficult to say the least. Po finally found the courage to speak once again, but you could tell he was upset. His voice was trembling along with his emotions.

"You forgot?" He said quietly, almost as if he was checking. Hoping for it to be an awesome joke or something. But he was let down and broke even more, when Tigress shook her head wearing a frown of guilt. What happened next was expected. Po fled the room in floods of tears, going immediately to his own room. Tigress cringed as he left, hearing him sob in hurt. Each one a reminder of how many times she had messed up. Viper looked at Tigress with disbelief, as she knew the Panda had reminded her multiple times over the week. She spoke timidly to her, as if she was disappointed in her.

"Tigress...How could you forget? He reminded you everyday. He never even reminded us at all and **we** all still got him presents" Said Viper, as she looked at the female Tigress. The Master of Tiger Style frowned, as suddenly an idea came to her. This would be the **perfect** time to confess her feelings to him. But the problem was, she didn't know if it would work. But she concluded that it was better than nothing.

"I know Viper. I have a plan though, but I don't know if it'll work" Said Tigress as she looked timidly at her best friend. Viper looked back and then responded to her feline friend. She really hoped it worked for Tigress. She had seen that she had a little crush on Po and she hoped it would be able to work out for them.

"Well, I hope it works. Go get him. He's probably in his room" Said Viper softly as Tigress nodded. She was thankful for having Viper here to help her. She got up and hugged the Green Tree Snake across from her, as Viper hugged back in a surprised fashion. She never expected Tigress to open up her feelings like this, apart from when she was around Po. Tigress then left in a hurry eager to tell Po her feelings. She quickly got to his room and opened it, as she seen him sitting on his bed crying his eyes out. She quickly went up to him and hugged his crying figure as he sobbed to her. He was in emotional pain.

"How could you do this to me Tigress? I always reminded you" Said Po as Tigress smiled, which confused Po. She then for the first time in her life, opened up and spoke sweetly to Po.

"Po I didn't forget. I remembered that I had just forgot that I actually _did_ have a present for you" Said Tigress, as Po smiled and spoke back. His heart lifted up when he heard her say that she did have a present for him.

"You have a present for me?" He asked as he looked at his smiling feline friend. Tigress smiled back and actually started to feel more confident in speaking to him. She started to feel hopeful and was glad to see him smile...She was relieved almost.. She never use to have confidence in speaking to Po, or anyone for that matter. She would say as little possible in a conversation. She only spoke when she felt like she either needed to or wanted to. But recently, ever since Gongmen, she has been happier and more able to hold a conversation. She would speak more and even laugh if a joke was made.

"Yes, I do have a present for you. I've even got it with me" Said Tigress with a slight smile. She didn't show it...But she was getting a bit nervous. She had never done what she was about to do before. Po grinned widely before excitedly jiggling with anticipation.

"Oh man this is gonna be so awesome!" Said an excited Dragon Warrior, as Tigress chuckled and then spoke to Po as she checked if he was ready for his present. She hoped he was.

"Ok, you ready for your present?" Said Tigress as Po nodded his head excitedly, obviously loving the fact that Tigress actually _had_ something for him. Tigress smiled as he accepted his present. Now all she had to do what give it to him.

"Ok, well close your eyes. I want it to be a surprise for you" Said Tigress as she looked at him. Po smiled and closed his eyes, as he got excited in anticipation. Tigress then took a deep breath, fixed her attire and then sunk her lips right onto Po's lips. The Panda widened his eyes considerably, as he then felt his arms droop to his sides. His heart was racing, he started to sweat and his blood was pumping. Tigress pulled away and smiled, as she then sat on Po's lap. The Panda's eyes were still widened from her recent kiss, as he tried to understand what had just transpired.

**Master Tigress** had just walked into his room and kissed him right on the lips! To Po it was...Well...**AWESOME!**

He had wanted this moment to happen since he was still a kid. How he use to fantasise of her and dream of being with her. He never thought it would ever happen. He thought that if he told her, then she would just wave him away, telling him love was for idiots. But for her to actually reciprocate the feelings he felt, was the most awesome thing ever to Po. He once again found the courage to speak and spoke to his smiling feline friend, who was still sitting on his lap.

"What was my present?" Said Po, as Tigress smiled and chuckled quietly. She always loved how clueless he was to everything around him. It would make things a lot sweeter and easier for her.

"I'm your present" Said Tigress as she brought her tail round and bopped him on the nose with it. He jumped a bit from it and his face was frozen into one of shock and elation. He then spoke, as he responded to her. He would never forget this moment, ever.

"Best. Present. Ever" Said Po as Tigress smiled and chuckled again for the second time. It was a big breakthrough for her. She had learned to be more emotional and shower emotions more. And that was all because of the Panda in front of her. He was amazing...He was hers.

"I'm glad you love it Po...Like I love you" Said Tigress as she was still sitting on his lap. She was quite happy there. And to be honest, so was Po. Who wouldn't be want to have the most beautiful and deadliest Kung Fu Master sitting on their lap? Po caressed her right cheek with his paw as he smiled and looked right into her sunlit eyes. They were so beautiful and were a feature he loved about Tigress. Just the way they glowed in the dark.

"I love you too Tigress" Said Po as he smiled at her and kissed her cheek. Tigress smiled widely and for the first time ever in her life...She purred. It was quiet, but it was there. And it was all thanks to Po. The big, fat, flabby, loveable Panda who she hated when he first came here. If she ever met herself back in that moment. Then serious words would be spoken, because she couldn't live without Po. He was the Yang to her Yin. The ice to her fire. The light to her darkness. And she was glad to have him. Even though he was all this to her, she had to get something straight with him first.

"I'm still going to kick your butt in training though, Dragon Warrior" Said Tigress as she pointed a finger at him with her usual serious face. Po chuckled and responded with a little more confidence than he usually would with that kind of statement.

"And that's if you can" Said Po with a smirk of his face. Tigress smirked as well and shook her head as she then got on all fours and in a pouncing position.

"**Run** Panda" Said Tigress as she smirked. Po smirked and ran for his life, as Tigress pounced and took off after her new lover. To Po, this was the best Kung Fu Birthday ever. And he couldn't wait for the next one.

**The End**

**A\N: So there you go, another Oneshot done! Yay! :D I had fun writing this one and once again..l would like to give an enormous thanks ShadowTeenGirl. Seriously she has been such a great help on these two Oneshots and I cannot thank her enough. So pat yourself on the back Shadow, you've really earned it :) Thank for you all for reading and finally.**

**REVIEW! FAVOURITE! AND FOLLOW! :D :D :D**

**P.S: Thanks to all those who reviewed Nightmares, I loved all your kind words and messages. They all meant a lot to me. So thank you so much :) See you all next time! :D**


End file.
